Wizards with a Chance of Jonas
by hsmgirl1031
Summary: The Russos get the chance to fly out to Condor studios when the band Jonas guest stars! Channy involved! And Warning- Crazy teens on the loose! LOL


**Hey this is my first ever Wizards/Sonny/Jonas crossover! I hope you like it! Not copying anyone! I came up with this idea months ago, just been too lazy to post it. Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top review! **

You know how people say that you do things for a reason? Well there's a reason why Alex Russo is hanging pictures of the boy band Jonas and Chad Dylan Cooper on the walls of the wizard lair at three in the morning. Well, you see…. Justin was in charge of making sure that Alex and Max didn't do anything stupid while their mom and dad were at an emergency sandwich shop convention for the next week and a half. Justin was so happy that their parents put him in charge that he was bossing the two of them around even more than he normally does. So, of course, Alex had to make sure that Justin got in trouble. So why is she screaming? Oh yea did I mention that Max happened to be wandering around the Sub Station at three in the morning, worshiping the phone that he finally got? Guess not. Well let me tell you, him turning on the light freaked the crap out of Alex.

"Max!" alex whisper-screamed "What are you doing down here?!"

"Well, I wanted to see if my new phone coverage included the wizarding world." He answered.

"So, please tell me why you had to do it at three in the morning?!" Alex replied, very irritated

"Well, I doubted Justin would let me do it, and between you and me, the best time to have a spitting contest is at three in the morning." He told her "And why are you down here at this time?'

"Wow, you need a life. Well anyways, I'm hanging up some posters of Jonas and Chad Dylan Cooper and putting a magical spell on them so Justin can't get rid of them, and he will finally get in trouble, and Dad won't realize I didn't do my famous wizards project." Alex explained

"We had to do a famous wizards project?" Max asked her, starting to panic

"Yes, and I can see this benefits you too, so don't tell about this and I won't tell about you randomly going to the wizarding world to have spitting contests with Professor Crumbs at three in the morning. Kay? Okay, see you in the morning." And with that, Alex left the lair and tried to salvage as much sleep as she could before morning.

When it was a suitable time for Alex to get up, she walked down to the Sub Station, and seeing it wasn't busy enough to start her shift, walked into the lair to see Max playing with his new cell phone yet again.

"Hey Max. Has Justin seen what I've done to the lair yet?" Alex asked her little brother.

"I don't know. I don't think so though because he doesn't look like the time you dyed him blue while we were on that big boat." He answered her

"You mean the S.S. Tipton and yea that was the best! I don't think anything I do will beat that." Alex replied laughing

"Hey, can you help me with something? I kind of accidentally ripped Justin's signed poster of Bibi Rockford and he'll kill me if I don't fix it." Max told her

"What's in it for me?" She asked

"… If you don't, I'll tell Justin about everything…" Max said knowing he would win this argument.

"Oh, fine." Alex said pouting. She got up and went over to Max who was holding the torn picture, and just as she was about to show him the spell, the two of them heard Justin coming into the lair. "Quick! Hide or we'll be dead meat!" she shouted

"Guys, you'll never guess what came in the mail today! It's a-" he stopped suddenly when he saw the state of the room he was in. "Wha-bu-ho-wh-humph-Alex!" he looked over and saw Alex's wand sitting on the table in front of him and he grabbed it and started to run. Alex flew up from her hiding place and started chasing her older brother around the sub shop which was now closed screaming things like- "Justin give that back!" or "Hey that's my wand!" or even better "Come on you now how I am with magic! I don't think I could live without it!" Finally, after a few more minutes Justin tripped and her wand flew out of his hand. So, she ran over picked it up and yelled "_Transportium Nextorbitorium!" _and ran back to the lair happily.

"You know, when dad told me that I would defiantly win the wizard competition I told him not to put you down. Now I know I will defiantly win." Justin said, already in the lair. " And Alex," He started to walk away but stopped "That spell only works when I don't have my wand with me." He said pulling his wand out of his pocket **(A.N. Yes I know wands probably don't fit in a person's pocket, but please be nice and pretend for me? Lol!) ** "Oh, and just so you know, you won that contest to go to Condor Studios for a week." He finished walking away to avoid…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That.

"Wait, what's Condor Studios?" Max asked his sister, Alex

"You don't know what Condor Studios is?!" she asked him. When he shook his head she said "It's where they film Mackenzie Falls and So Random! Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper…." She said dreamily

"So Random!? Oh Sonny Monroe, oh Tawni Hart…" Max said matching her tone.

"What, that's in Hollywood?!?!" Max asked a little slow. Alex nodded her head "Oh yea! I've always wanted to go to Hollywood!" and on that note, he threw his brand knew phone across the room in happiness.

"Oh, that's smart! You're gonna break it the second day you've had it!" Alex screamed at him

"Oh man!" He screamed, realizing what he had done

"Oh, it says there was another winner," Alex said looking at the paper "It says her name is Abilene Donchez. Wow, that's an embarrassing name. I would die if I had that! Too bad we're gonna have to hid our wizard powers from her though. And according to this paper we're pretty much spending our entire trip with her. I hope she's not some star struck fan girl." She said

"I wonder why Justin didn't take down the posters yet." Max thought out loud, looking around

"He probably doesn't know that I put a magical lock on them so he can't take them down." Alex informed her younger brother

"Justin's gonna freak." Max said. And with that the two ran out of the lair.

**Soooo what do you think?? Let me know and sorry that there's not a lot of Justin in this yet, but there will be more of him in future chapters. Jonas and Sonny with a Chance will come in soon too. And what do you think of a Sonny with a chance and Suite life on Deck Crossover? I have a great idea so let me know if you think I should do it.**


End file.
